


that sweet avenger's health insurance

by Thorkyriebabes



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unexpected Pregnancy, but she did pass the NCLEX, it is what it is, nurse!MJ, post college, she's just too emotionally attached to the restaurant, well right now she's a restaurant manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorkyriebabes/pseuds/Thorkyriebabes
Summary: MJ has a hard day at work, and comes back to a surprise visit from her boyfriend. But Peter's not the only one with a surprise.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	that sweet avenger's health insurance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rather chase the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248143) by [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk). 



> for paloma. ily. <3\. HBD.
> 
> Please forgive any inaccuracies about nursing, I've only done about thirty minutes of research on it, so it might not be that accurate.
> 
> totally unedited and unbetad. sorry, i'm lazy and i have homework.
> 
> slightly inspired by sandyk's rather chase the sun, bc the health insurance trope is amazing.

Peter Parker is a wonderful boyfriend. Except, you know, sometimes he comes tumbling through MJ's window at three in the morning with a big fucking gaping wound that blood is pouring out of, and MJ has to figure out how not to throw up long enough to stitch him up. But, other than those nights, he's usually a pretty fucking amazing boyfriend. He's kind, he's considerate, he buys her her favorite food, he makes her laugh, and he's generally an amazing guy.

Tonight is no exception. Tonight, MJ comes home after a long day working at Al's waiting tables, dealing with server and kitchen drama, and doing other management-adjacent tasks, and collapses on the couch, groaning. Peter's there in an instant, handing her a brownie and moving her aside so he can pull her into his lap and rub her back, relieving the tension in her muscles as he digs his thumbs in. MJ bites into the brownie with a smile, closing her eyes. "Thanks, dork. When did you get back in town? I thought your mission was supposed to last a few more days?"

"Well, it was, but tomorrow's our... third first anniversary? And I know I missed the other two, so I wanted to get it right this time, since it's my third try." 

Finishing the brownie in two more bites, MJ thinks for a moment, before she turns around and kisses him, cupping his cheek, at least, until he winces, and she pulls back to see that he's got a black eye that extends across half his face. "Fuck, Peter, what the hell happened? You said this one was just for intel?"

"Well, we ran into some trouble. But we worked it out. It wasn't a big deal."

"That looks like a big deal, Peter."

"Trust me, it'll be gone in a few hours, Em."

"That doesn't mean it's not a big deal now, Peter. Ow."

Peter shrugs, kissing her nose, then pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay. I'm here with you, and that's all I really care about."

"You're a sap, Peter," MJ rolls her eyes, meeting his lips and kissing him until she needs to pull away for air, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. "I fucking love you. Thank you for coming back to me."

"I'll always come back to you, Em, even if you don't see me anymore."

"I like being able to see you, Pete. I don't want our kid's dad to be a ghost."

Peter's brain stops. "Kid. What?" He opens his mouth, then closes it. MJ can see the gears turning in his brain, and she chuckles a little bit, letting him try to process the information. But it's pretty clear that he's not going to be able to, so MJ spells it out for him. "Um, I missed my period two weeks ago," she explains. "And, sometimes I'm irregular, so I didn't really think that much about it. But this morning, I took a test at work, and uh, it was positive. And... I'm keeping the kid."

"You're keeping it?" Peter repeats, trying to wrap his mind around what she's saying. She can see him still trying to process just by the look on his face. 

"I'm having a baby, Peter. It's yours, biologically. I mean, I know we haven't really... talked out the plan for this kind of situation, so I'm not going to force you into being a parent, but. For me, there really isn't an option. I knew the moment I saw the positive test that I would do anything to protect this kid. So, if you don't want to be a dad, I get it. You don't have to. I mean, I've kind of been putting off looking for a job since graduation, since I love Al, but Al can't afford to pay me what I need to support the kid. So, my plan right now, at least, is to actually put my degree to use and get a job with benefits. I mean, god knows the world needs more nurses, so I don't think it'll be that hard to find a job. I mean, I passed the NCLEX and everything, right? So, theoretically, I'm hireable." MJ laughs nervously, because. Fuck.

What if a license and a degree aren't enough? What if the four years of nursing school she went to weren't enough? What if despite the current nursing shortage, hospitals want to hire ASNs instead of BSNs so they don't have to pay as much? When she'd graduated last year, she'd had the perfect job lined up as a Peds nurse at the hospital she'd done her clinicals at. And then she'd decided to keep working at Al's, because at the time, Al had no one to help manage the restaurant, and MJ was the only person trustworthy enough to promote. But now, she's trained a great team. Now, she doesn’t really have the excuse or the responsibility of the restaurant to use as an excuse to stop herself from working in the industry she got her degree in.

“MJ, breathe,” Peter cuts into her train of thought, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “MJ, of course I want to be here for you and our kid. Of course I want to be a dad. I mean, it’s a little scary, but we’ve got this. We’re mostly emotionally competent adults, and we’ve got this. If you don’t want to find another job, you don’t need to. I can adjunct a little at a community college now that I’m ABD, right? And the Avengers have great health insurance. You won’t be alone.”   
  
“I won’t be alone?” MJ repeats, feeling like a massive weight has been taken off her shoulders.    
  
“No, Em. We’re gonna do this together. I love you. We’re gonna be alright.”   
  
“How do I get in on that health insurance for prenatal care?”

“Um, we’d have to be married,” Peter sits back, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh.” MJ bites her lip, considering it. They’ve broken up and gotten back together three times already. “You’re my best friend, Peter. But I don’t know if getting married is going to be a good thing for our relationship romantically.”   
  
“I know, Em. We have that whole on again, off again thing going for us,” He teases, twirling one of her curls around his finger. 

MJ snorts, rolling her eyes. “That’s not what I’m talking about. I think we’re going to last this time. I have a good feeling about it. But still, I don’t know about the whole moving in with each other permanently, filing joint tax returns thing is for me.”   
  
“Plus, it would break Ned’s heart if I moved out,” Peter adds, laughing, digging his thumbs into the tension in her back again.    
  
“Exactly. I couldn’t do that to Ned.”   
  
“Well, marriage on paper doesn’t have to mean we have to move in together, Em.”   
  


“You’d be okay with that?”

“I mean, for now, yeah,” Peter shrugs. “When the baby is born, though, I’d like to live with you guys. I think it’ll be a lot easier to take care of an infant together, rather than apart.”   
  


“Yeah, you have a good point,” MJ nods. “But that’s a while from now. You’re right. Marriage on paper doesn’t have to mean moving in together immediately, and I would really love to have access to that sweet Avengers plan,” MJ laughs, pressing a kiss to his nose. “So, wanna get married?”   
  
“Yeah, we can make an appointment at the courthouse,” Peter agrees, kissing her. “Do you want a ring?” He asks, after a moment.    
  
“I mean, maybe a simple wedding band? I love Al’s, but maybe this is a sign that it’s time for me to actually do what I was trained to.”   
  


“And you don’t want anything that you can’t keep clean,” Peter finishes her thought, nodding along. “Alright. We can get some platinum bands and leave it at that.”   
  
“I love you, Peter,” MJ reminds him, pressing him down to the couch. She was wrong. He isn’t a wonderful boyfriend, he’s a wonderful  _ fiance. _

**Author's Note:**

> as for what degree Peter's ABD on, it's his Doctor of Engineering (EngD) of chemical engineering, with his research focus about his web fluid. He's such a nerd lol.


End file.
